Volver a empezar
by sherryakai
Summary: Shiho ha conseguido preparar el antidoto, y ahora puede ayudar a acabar con a organización, pero antes deberá hacer frente a su pasado y a sus miedos, y a confiar en sus amigos...
1. Prólogo

**Espero que os guste!! es el primer fic que publico porque nunca me he atrevido a colgarlos... **

**Si os gusta (y si no tambien!!!) comentadlo porfaaa**

**Besosss**

**

* * *

**

**PRÓLOGO**

Era una tarde lluviosa, y Haibara estaba en el laboratorio, en casa del profesor Agasa. Llevaba bastante tiempo intentando elaborar el antídoto y parecía que esta vez lo iba a conseguir y recuperaría su cuerpo. La pastilla que sujetaba era la salida a todo ese tiempo viviendo como una niña de 5 años, le había costado mucho volver a su infancia y recordar sus años en e internado de Inglaterra, donde nunca había conseguido adaptarse. Aunque esta vez había sido diferente… Esta vez tenía amigos, Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko...y Conan.

Conan la había ayudado a seguir adelante, la había hecho sentirse valorada y querida… por eso se había enamorado de él, aunque ella sabía que Conan, mejor dicho, Shinichi, solo tenía ojos para Ran. A pesar de todo ella había disfrutado de la vida como niña, y aunque a veces había tenido miedo, miedo a la organización, miedo a Gin, sus amigos la habían ayudado a olvidarlo por momentos.

Pero ahora debía volver a su vida… había sido tan feliz esos meses, pero no era ella, no podía seguir siendo una niña, tenía que ser otra vez Shiho Miyano y hacer justicia a su hermana, y para ello debía dejar atrás esa etapa y olvidarse de Conan, ese niño que en realidad no existía, al igual que no existía Ai Haibara, sino Shiho.

Por eso debía probar el antídoto, no podía esconderse más…

Shiho se metió en la boca la píldora y la tragó con agua. Entonces empezaron los espasmos, el dolor le recorría todo el cuerpo y se retorcía sobre el sofá…

Y entonces ocurrió, volvía a ser Shiho Miyano

* * *

**QUe os ha parecido??? subiré pronto el primer capitulo!!!**


	2. Capitulo 1

Aqui va el primer capitulo de esta historia...

espero que os gusteee

* * *

Shiho se levantó de sofá con el cuerpo aún dolorido y se miró en el espejo del baño. Su cuerpo de niña había desaparecido y volvía a ser una joven de 18 años. Se había puesto una camisa del profesor, ya que no tenía ropa de su talla, y le llegaba por encima de las rodillas.

Se sentía extraña, pero sabía que tenía que ser así, que debía recuperar su cuerpo.

Shiho cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de Conan.

-¿Si? - preguntó una voz femenina -.

-Hola, ¿está Conan? - dijo ella poniendo voz de niña - .

-Ah!, hola Ai, ahora se pone! - dijo Ran, y fue a buscar a chico-.

-Dime Haibara-dijo Conan al coger el teléfono.

-Conan, tengo el antídoto – dijo Shiho con su voz normal - .

-¿Qué? – gritó él – El antídoto?? El definitivo???

-Creo que sí, esta vez es el definitivo- respondió ella-. Y yo ya lo he probado en mí.

-Por fin!!!—dijo Conan alegre-. ¿Y cuando puedo tomarlo?

-Puedes venir a mi casa cuando quieras, además, el profesor Agase está de viaje, y me podrías hacer un favor- dijo la chica.

- ¿Qué quieres?-preguntó él.

-Necesito que me traigas ropa de mi talla, aunque sea de chico, no puedo salir con la ropa del profesor a la calle.

-Y de donde saco yo ropa???- dijo Conan- ¿Porque no vas a mi casa y coges mi ropa??

-Pero ahí vive Okiya, no puede verme con este cuerpo!!- dijo Shiho asustada-.

-Pues vamos bien, porque es tu vecino, así que deberías haber pensado eso antes de tomarte el antídoto- dijo Conan- aunque ya sabes lo que opino yo sobre esos miedos tuyos.

-Lo sé, soy un poco paranoica con Okiya, y sé que voy a tener que veré a menudo, pero no me gusta, que quieres que te diga…- dijo ella conformándose.

-Bueno, pasaré por casa del profesor y t antes ve a mi casa a por ropa – dijo Conan-. Además tenía que pasar por tu casa porque te tengo que contar algo.

-De que hablas??- pregunto ella -.

-Mejor te lo enseño luego - dijo él - voy para allí!!

-buff – dijo Shiho, una vez colgó el teléfono-. ¿y cómo voy a ir así a casa de Shinichi? –dijo mirando en el espejo su corto "vestido".

Shiho salió de la casa y se dirigió rápidamente a la casa vecina y llamó a la puerta y Subaru Okiya abrió a la chica.

- Si??- dijo al asomarse, y se quedó mirándola fijamente y de arriba abajo-. Vaya!! , te conozco??

-Eh… en realidad no – dijo ella mirando al suelo y con esa sensación, la misma que sentía cuando veía a Gin -. Me llamo Shiho y soy una amiga del dueño de esta casa… La verdad es que acabo de llegar de viaje y mi maleta se ha perdido en el aeropuerto así que Shinichi me dijo que me pasara y me llevara algo de ropa, si no es mucha molestia…

- Claro, no es ninguna molestia, pasa – dijo él cordialmente echándose a un lado.

La chica entró y siguió a Okiya hasta la habitación de Shinichi, allí cogió 2 pantalones y 2 camisas y se cambió de ropa.

- Vaya, que lástima – dijo riendo Okiya cuando salió de la habitación– Con lo bien que te quedaba esa camisa…

- Bueno, yo me voy ya que he de hacer algunas cosas – dijo ella – Gracias por todo.

- De nada – respondió Okiya – Ha sido un placer ayudarte. Estarás aquí mucho tiempo??

- Eh… supongo que sí. Estaré viviendo en casa del profesor Agase hasta que encuentre otro piso.

- Y donde están el profesor y esa niña que vivía con él?? – preguntó él y se quedó un rato como pensando-. Eh… ella se parece mucho a ti….

- Oh!, es que ella es mi hermana pequeña. Ahora está de viaje con el profesor, pero ya volverán, tengo muchas ganas de verla – mintió rápidamente Shiho-.

- Ah, ya decía yo que te conocía de algo… - dijo él acompañándola a la salida – Bueno, pues nos vernos pronto, no??, hasta la próxima!!

Okiya cerró la puerta detrás de él y Shiho volvió a casa del profesor y se sentó al ordenador mientras esperaba a Shinichi.

* * *

que os ha parecido????

comentad plissss


	3. Capitulo 2

**Ahi va el segundo capitulo!!!**

** espero que os gusteee**

* * *

Mientras Shiho esperaba, pensó en qué debía hacer a partir de ahora… Tenía que ayudar a Shinichi y al FBI a desmantelar la organización, aunque eso iba a ser difícil, conociendo a los Hombres de Negro, y en especial a Gin.

Gin… Siempre que pensaba en él, un montón de sentimientos contradictorios aparecían en su corzón. ¿Por qué había pasado todo? ¿Porqué había acabado tan mal esa relación?, ¿porque mató Gin a su hermana…?

Muchas veces pensaba que Akemi murió por su culpa, porque no la protegió lo suficiente de Gin. Pero, que podía hacer ella??? Gin siempre había sido impredecible, y nunca mostraba sus sentimientos… Solo Shiho conocía sus secretos, su verdadero Yo, y le gustaba mucho…

Pero todo había acabado, Gin mató a Akemi y Shiho no pudo perdonárselo, ni se perdonó a ella misma por haber mantenido esa relación que puso en peligro a su hermana…

Y ahora no podía cambiarlo, pero sí podía reparar sus errores…

De pronto sonó el timbre y Shiho fue a abrir, era Conan.

- Hola Haibara!!!- dijo el chico pasando a la casa- Veo que el antídoto funciona, y que has cogido la ropa…

- Si, tienes la ropa en mi cuarto- dijo ella, y sacó del cajón del escritorio una píldora – toma, espero que vaya todo bien.

- Gracias Haibara – dijo el chico emocionado por poder recuperar al fin su cuerpo. Cogió la pastilla y se metió corriendo en el cuarto.

"si que está ilusionado!!" pensó Shiho. "seguro que está deseando sorprender a Ran".

Cuando Shiho iba a sentarse volvió a sonar el timbre y Shiho abrió la puerta…

Se quedó paralizada…

Era el hombre de la organización, con ojos verdes y pelo negro, pero llevaba media cara cubierta por un vendaje, y la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

- Miyano – dijo él – y avanzó un paso hacia la puerta.

Shiho no podía moverse, ya la habían encontrado, así que sus sospechas eran ciertas, okiya era de la organización y ya todo había acabado… Sentia miedo por todo el cuerpo..

- Haibara!! – dijo Shinichi saliendo de la habitación -. No te asustes, él no es quien tú crees… Déjale pasar

-Qué??- dijo ella temblando y haciéndose a un lado lentamente.

- Él es Shuichi Akai, el miembro del FBI del que te hablé y que no podía presentarte – dijo Shinichi intentando calmarla y cogiéndola de los hombros – Es por él por lo que tenia que hablar contigo.

-Pero…- dijo ella – estoy segura de que estaba en la organización, trabajaba con Gin!!!

- Es cierto que estuve en la organización – dijo el hombre que había pasado a la casa y cerrado la puerta- Pero estaba de infiltrado.

¿¿ Infiltrado??- dijo ella gritando - ¿Y por qué no me has contado esto antes, Shinichi?? ¿Qué problema había con que me enterara??? NO SABES EL MIEDO QUE PASABA CADA VEZ QUE LE VEIA!!!!!-

- Bueno Haibara, tranquilízate – dijo el chico intentando poner calma – Él me pidió que no lo hiciera porque tenía algo que contarte.

- No me vuelvas a llamar Haibara!!! Ya no soy más Haibara, me oyes??? – dijo ella, y se giró hacia Akai – ¿Y que es lo que tienes tú que contarme? ¿Tan importante es como para que no pudieras decírmelo antes y no tuviera que asustarme cada vez que te veía???

- Creo que deberías tranquilizarte chica – dijo él acercándose a ella y cogiéndole de los hombros – Esto es muy serio. Y no armes tanto alboroto si no quieres que lo oigan los vecinos.

- No me tomes por una cría – dijo ella – NO te puedes imaginar lo que he pasado escondiéndome de ellos, pensaba que me habían encontrado…

- Vamos, no pasa nada, todo está bien de momento – dijo Shuichi – Ahora creo que deberíamos sentarnos y te contaré porque estoy aquí.

- Está bien – suspiró Shiho, y se sentó.

Akai se sentó lentamente, parecía que tenía todo el cuerpo dolorido, y Shinichi les acompaño.

- Bien, ahí va… - dijo el hombre del FBI.

* * *

**Que os ha parecido???**

**dejad comments pleaseeee**


	4. Capituo 3

Ahi va el tercer capitulo!!

* * *

Capitulo 3

Shiho observaba a Akai mientras este pensaba como contarle todo. La venda que llevaba le cubría la mitad derecha de su rostro, y parecía que también tenía herido el pecho pues al sentarse había hecho un gesto de dolor.

-Bueno – dijo Shinichi de pronto – creo que voy a irme, esta conversación es privada. Te llamaré, Haibara… quiero decir... Shiho!!

- Bien, adiós – dijo ella sin dejar de pensar en lo que Akai iba a decirle.

- Shiho – dijo Akai de pronto – Te acuerdas de cuando estuviste en la organización??

- Claro que lo recuerdo! – dijo ella molesta – No he podido olvidar esos meses…, pero a qué viene eso ahora??

- Tu hermana… Akemi, ella salía con alguien, lo sabías no?? – siguió el chico.

-S..Si.. – dijo Shiho – Fue unos dos meses antes de que… bueno, de que ella muriese. Me dijo que estaba saliendo con un chico, que le quería y que él nos ayudaría a salir de la organización… Pero no me explicó nada de él, ni de cómo pretendía ayudarnos, ni siquiera sé si era verdad o era ella la que planeaba nuestra huida. La cuestión es que no fue bien, y no pudimos escapar de Gin… – cuando dijo su nombre se quedó pensando unos instantes – Pero que tiene que ver esto contigo???

- Yo… yo era ese chico, el que salía con tu hermana – respondió Akai mientras sacaba un cigarro y lo encendía.

- ¿¿QUÉ?? – gritó Shiho – Tú… tú eras su… novio??

- Mas o menos… - siguió él – Al principio la utilicé para conseguir infiltrarme en la organización, pero, con el tiempo, todo fue cambiando… Me di cuenta de que ella no quería estar allí y de que tal vez podría ayudarla si conseguíamos desmantelar la organización, pero todo fué mal…

- Y tanto!!! – dijo Shiho – Akemi murió, porque pensaba que tú la ibas a sacar de la organización y se precipitó al actuar!!

- Te equivocas, Miyano – dijo dando una calada al cigarro– Akemi descubrió que yo estaba utilizándola, y me dijo que lo sabía, pero que no diría nada. Yo nunca le dije que la sacaría de allí, ella… ella sabía que no iba a poder escapar, estoy seguro, sabía que no podría hacer nada, pero no quería que tú te preocupases, ni que te pasara lo mismo que a ella. Sabía que era prescindible en la organización, pero creía que a ti no te matarían porque te necesitaban…

- Y me dijo que saldríamos de aquí, solo para que creyera que todo iba bien??? – preguntó Shiho, y mirando al suelo, dijo despacio – Siempre quería lo mejor para mi, se culpaba por habernos metido en la organización, y quería que yo fuera feliz… pero… - una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y enseguida la limpió con su manga, de pronto se levantó – ¿ y por qué me cuentas esto ahora???, ¿Por qué quieres que recuerde ese momento?? No sabes lo que me afectó la muerte de Akemi!!!!

- Lo siento Shiho – dijo mirándola a los ojos – Pero tenía que contártelo, y pedirte perdón, después de todo… si ella murió fue por mi culpa… Yo no debía haberme enamorado de ella, ni intentado ayudarla…

- Que dices??? – dijo Shiho – Eso es una tontería… Si Akemi murió, fue por mi culpa, Gin me descubrió intentando huir, y fue tras ella cuando acabó su misión, y la mató. Tu no tuviste nada que ver…

- Se que no es mi culpa exactamente, pero si yo no la hubiera conocido tal vez Akemi no habría intentado irse de la organización y seguiría viva… - siguió Akai mirando al suelo con ojos tristes.

- Callate! – dijo ella – Yo… yo le oculté algo a Akemi… ella se preocupaba tanto por mi… y no le conté… no le conté que Gin y yo… que nosotros…

- Ella lo sabía. – dijo Akai – Estaba preocupada, por eso quería sacarte de la organización, pero no quería que lo supieras porque no sabía cómo reaccionarías… ni quería aceptar que tú, su hermanita, estaba liada con un criminal como Gin.

- De que me acusas ahora!!! – dijo Shiho afligida – No es como tú crees, yo… yo quería a Gin, al igual que tú querías a mi hermana. Gin era muy importante para mí, yo creía que me quería… pero me equivoqué al pensar que ese loco podía querer a alguien… que sabía lo que era el amor… - con esto, un montón de lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá

- No quería acusarte de nada Shiho, lo siento – dijo Akai dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho- Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero tu tampoco eres culpable de nada…

- Yo… muchas veces intento convencerme de eso – dijo Shiho un poco más calmada – de que fue Gin quien apretó el gatillo… pero tal vez no la hubiera matado si no fuera porque se sentía traicionado por mi…

- Gin es un asesino, no dudes en que la habría matado igual – dijo Akai apagando el cigarrillo en la mesa y cogiendo a Shiho del hombro – Ahora no hay que pensar en eso. Si estoy aquí es porque tenemos que acabar con ellos, y ahora mismo necesito tu ayuda.

- Mi ayuda?? – dijo Sherry secándose las lágrimas y recomponiéndose – En que puedo ayudar yo al FBI???

- La verdad es que ahora mismo no estoy trabajando para el FBI…- dijo Akai.

- Ah, no??? – pregunto ella – y para quien trabajas??

- Pues, en realidad para nadie… - respondió él – En estos momentos se supone que estoy muerto.

* * *

Que os ha parecido??? porfavor dejad comentarios, sino no se si os gusta!!!!

besosss


	5. Capitulo 4

CAPITULO 4

**-¿Muerto?- exclamó Shiho sorprendida - A que te refieres???**

**- Acaso no te lo dijo Conan?? - siguió él - Se supone que Shuichi Akai del FBI murió en acto de servicio, en una trampa que tendieron los hombres de negro**

**- Es cierto… - dijo ella- No lo recordaba.**

**- Es comprensible, tu no sabias que Akai era yo, Aún no has asociado los hechos.**

**- Entonces, ¿es cierto que sobreviviste a esa trampa de la Organización?? - pregunto ella curiosa y mirando hacia los vendajes de su cara.**

**- En realidad no fue exactamente una trampa… - dijo él - Rena Mizunashi ( Kir para la organización) es una agente infiltrada de la CIA, y era necesario que cumpliera su misión de acabar conmigo, para que confiaran en ella y pudiera seguir infiltrada. Así que fingimos que había muerto.**

**- Pero tu tienes heridas en la cara y en el pecho, no es así??? - dijo Shiho sonriendo con malicia - Al parecer no salió del todo bien vuestro plan…**

**- Jeje, que graciosa - dijo sarcástico Akai - Se suponía que tenia que escapar del coche antes de que este ardiera, pero no fui muy rápido por el dolor del disparo…**

**- ¿entonces Rena te disparó de verdad? - preguntó ella.**

**- El primer disparo fue al pecho y te aseguro que fue de verdad - dijo el -. El segundo era de fogueo, sabíamos que Gin no se conformaría con un disparo en el pecho, así que Rena trucó su arma. **

**- Y Rena entonces sigue siendo una infiltrada de la CIA - dijo Shiho - Es un buen plan para ganarse la confianza de la organización…**

**- Si, así estaba previsto - dijo él - Y solo lo saben Rena y Shinichi, y ahora tu.**

**- Así que tus compañeros del FBI, incluida Jodie, piensan que estas muerto??**

**- Si, así es - dijo mirando al suelo - Me hubiera gustado que no hubieran tenido que pasar por esto, pero era necesario para el caso. **

**- Y que pensáis hacer ahora?? - preguntó Shiho- Shinichi y tu tenéis un plan??**

**- Tenemos que esperar, aun no es el momento para actuar - dijo Akai - Además hay un nuevo miembro en la organización, según tengo entendido, Bourbon.**

**- Ese nuevo miembro… podría ser?? - empezó ella preocupada.**

**-Ya me ha dicho Shinichi que desconfías de tu vecino - dijo Akai sonriendo.**

**- No tiene gracia - dijo Shiho enfadada - Ese hombre no me gusta…**

**- Bueno, por eso estoy aquí - dijo Akai.**

**- ¿Cómo? **

**- Si he venido es para hacer un pequeño trato - siguió él - Tú no te sientes segura viviendo aquí sola, porque no te fías de ese Okiya, y yo necesito un lugar donde esconderme, y desde donde actuar si es necesario.**

**- Eso es todo lo que necesitabas de mi?? - dijo Shiho- Yo pensaba que sería algo importante… la verdad me siento bastante inútil en esto.**

**- No lo veas de ese modo - dijo Akai animándola - Tú puedes ayudar investigando a Okiya, y además tú conoces muy bien a Gin y a Vodka, y puedes ser de ayuda cuando tengamos que actuar. Pero de momento ninguno de nosotros puede hacer nada.**

**- Visto así… - dijo Shiho levantándose - No tengo inconveniente en que te quedes si no me molestas.**

**- Molestarte?? - dijo Akai divertido - si estarás aburrida, ahora que no tienes que ir al colegio ni jugar con los niños…**

**- No te burles imbécil - dijo ella dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la cocina.**

**- Vamos!!, no te lo tomes así…- dijo Akai levantándose, y entonces se llevó la mano al pecho e hizo un gesto de dolor apoyándose en la mesa- Aghh…**

**- Estas bien?? - dijo Shiho acercándose a él - Te duele mucho??**

**- …e.. estoy bien - respondió poco convencido - Es solo que… necesito descansar…**

**- Bueno… te acompañaré a la habitación del profesor - dijo Shiho pasando el brazo del chico sobre su hombro y cogiéndole de la cintura- Apóyate en mí.**

**- eee… vale…- dijo Akai un poco sonrojado, le había pillado por sorpresa la actitud amable de la chica.**

**Shiho subió las escaleras ayudando a Akai y le llevó a la habitación de Agase. El chico se tumbó con cuidado en la cama.**

**- La verdad no pareces estar muy bien - dijo Shiho mirando su cara de dolor - Una cosa… no fuiste al médico después del disparo, verdad??**

**- no.. No fui… **

**- Y quien te quitó la bala y te curó las heridas de la cara y el pecho?? - preguntó ella.**

**- … tengo una hermana… que estudia enfermería - respondió Akai respirando con dificultad- Fui a verla a su casa… vive en Tokio, cerca de las afueras. Tenia un coche aparcado cerca del lugar donde había quedado con Rena… y conseguí llegar como pude a su casa. Ella me curó y me fui a los dos días….**

**- Estás loco… dijo ella - Ni siquiera es médico… seguro que esa herida del pecho está infectada, si no te la has vuelto a curar desde entonces.**

**- No.. he tenido.. tiempo - dijo él.**

**- Te traeré el botiquín para que te limpies la herida - dijo Shiho saliendo de la habitación y volviendo con una maleta- Aquí tienes.**

**- Gracias - dijo Akai incorporándose y empezando a quitarse la camisa.**

**- eee bueno, yo tengo que hacer la comida… - dijo Sherry nerviosa - Así que estaré en la cocina… ya te avisaré cuando esté preparada - y salió de la habitación.**


	6. Capitulo 5

**CAPITULO 5**

Shiho fue a preparar la cena mientras Akai desinfectaba su herida en la habitación…

Era raro para ella que él estuviera ahí, siempre había pensado que se trataba de un criminal, pero al parecer estaba equivocada…

Su hermana había salido con él, y no solo eso, sino que era el "contacto" de su hermana para salir de la organización…

Ojala hubiera dado resultado el plan, ahora su hermana estaría viva…

Shiho preparó arroz y algo de pescado, no tenía muchas ganas de cocinar, ni se le daba especialmente bien. Cuando saco la cena al comedor, Akai estaba sentado en el sofá, fumando.

- ¡Deja eso! – Le gritó Shiho – ¿Sabes que es malo para tu salud? – y acercándose le cogió el cigarro de entre los labios.

- Bueno, tranquila, si no quieres que fume podrías simplemente decirlo sin necesidad de gritarme- respondió él sorprendido por la reacción de la chica.

Sherry se dio cuenta de sus formas y bajó la cabeza mirando al cigarro. Era la misma marca que la que usaba él, no podía oler a tabaco sin que le recordara al aliento de Gin en su cara.

- Lo siento, no debí gritarte – dijo ella aun pensando -.

- No pasa nada – dijo él dándose cuenta de la situación – La verdad es que es un vicio muy malo, empecé a fumar cuando entré en la organización, es por eso que uso la misma marca que él.

- Tal vez deberías dejarlo – siguió Shiho intentando no pensar en el problema de fondo, como siempre -.

- Tal vez… - respondió él levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose a la mesa – vaya… solo has hecho esto? – dijo mirando la comida y llevando su mano al estomago – tengo mucha hambre…

- No tengo mucha comida en la casa, ni tampoco me apetecía ponerme a cocinar nada complicado… la próxima vez haz tú la comida- dijo Shiho enfadada.

- Oye, oye, no te enfades… - dijo él dándose cuenta de que había metido la pata una vez más – Yo cocinaré mañana, si quieres, me gusta bastante…

- ¿Te gusta cocinar? – Pregunto ella sarcástica- No sabía yo que en el FBI adiestraran a sus agentes en la cocina…

- Jeje – rió él – no creas que me ofendes con eso, siempre me ha gustado la buena comida, y por tanto me gusta la cocina…

- Perfecto pues – dijo ella- mañana puedes cocinar, si necesitas que compre cualquier cosa me lo apuntas en una lista. Y ahora a comer, o se enfriará.

Los dos se sentaron a la mesa y Akai devoró literalmente su plato, Shiho, riendo, le puso un poco más, ella no tenía hambre, estaba intentando digerir todavía la nueva información recibida esa tarde.

Cuando acabaron de cenar, casi sin ningún intercambio de palabras, Shiho miró a Akai, como inspeccionándolo.

- ¿Tengo monos en la cara?- preguntó al sentirse observado-.

- No, solo pensaba… -respondió ella saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

- Y, ¿en qué pensabas?

- En que… tu y yo no somos tan diferentes – dijo apartando la mirada y jugueteando con los palillos. – quiero decir que, los dos hemos pasado por cosas horribles, hemos perdido a alguien y hemos sufrido mucho. Y ahora estamos solos.

- Bueno, supongo que sí – dijo él reflexivo – Pero no creo que tú estés sola. Tienes amigos, ¿no?

- ¿Amigos?... – siguió ella – Si te refieres a los niños que he hecho con mi cuerpo de 7 años, puedo darlos por perdidos. Son unos niños que me han acompañado durante un tiempo, pero ahora, aunque quisiera, no puedo seguir con ellos. Tengo que empezar de cero.

- ¿Y Shinichi?- insistió Akai - ¿No es él tu amigo?

- Shinichi – dijo Shiho – Realmente casi no le conozco, solo he estado con una copia de él en pequeñito. Tampoco yo soy como Ai Haibara. Además, él ya tiene a Ran. No necesita otra amiga.

- Creo que confundes amistad con otra cosa, Miyano – dijo él riendo por lo bajo.

- Supongo que sí – continuó ella sonrojada – Nunca he tenido muchos amigos, en realidad. Creo que mi única amiga era mi hermana.

- Tambien nos parecemos en eso entonces. Yo tampoco he tenido muchos amigos, ni siquiera en el colegio, supongo que les daba miedo los chavales. Las chicas sin embargo… Ya me entiendes.

- Si, supongo que caían todas como moscas bajo tu encanto – dijo Shiho sonriendo pícara – Menuda suerte…

- Tampoco es que haya tenido muchas relaciones, la verdad, nunca había estado realmente enamorado hasta que conocí a tu hermana…

- Lo debiste pasar muy mal, entonces – dijo Shiho, empezando a comprender lo que el chico sentía.

EL resto de la cena lo pasaron en silencio, solo algunos comentarios irrelevantes. Cuando acabaron, Akai recogió la mesa y Shiho se sentó en el sofá a leer un rato.


End file.
